Cães velhos
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Constantine investiga estranhos crimes no cais.


Constantine: Insolente, auto-suficiente, frio, mago, ex-roqueiro, consumido pela culpa, fumante inveterado, desafiador de autoridades, ex-punk, pirangueiro, sarcástico, ocultista, solitário, bom, compadecido, paladino da justiça, guerreiro contra as forças do mal, sobrevivente.

_... Que merda!

_O que foi velho?

_Tá mareado?

_Quem merda é você?

_Eu vivo aqui seu besta de meia-tigela.

__... Swift.

_Ah! O velho John Constantine. Sabia que ia me reconhecer.

_Mas você está morto. Morto e enterrado.

_Os anúncios de minha morte foram um pouco exagerados.

_Com mil cães do inferno. Como você sobreviveu?

_Outro idiota morreu no meu lugar.

_Eu vi sua mulher no velório.

_O que eu podia fazer se não, aproveitar a deixa pra me livrar daquela megera.

_Dívidas velho?

_O capeta velho.

_A vida ou a bolsa?

_Agora sobrou apenas a vida.

_Como pretende fazer? Vai fugir até o dia de sua morte?

_É o meu plano. E você cão velho, ainda não foi pego com as calças na mão?

_Tive sorte.

John Constantine acabara de encontrar um velho amigo dado como morto. Eles estavam na parte velha da cidade, próxima ao cais, com cheiro de peixe e mar. A neblina era espessa e o frio sufocante. Luzes distantes davam um tom triste àquele local. A sensação de abandono e solidão dizia que somente os cães velhos moravam ali, e que estavam esperando pela morte.

_E você John, o que faz aqui?

_Houve rumores de crime nesta área. Não o tipo de crime que a Yard ou a polícia comum possa resolver.

_E alguém te contratou?

_Não velho, segui o faro.

_Sempre o velho Constantine. Escute às vezes é melhor não procurar encrenca, mas ficar a salvo.

_Vindo de você.

_É eu sei. Não sou o melhor exemplo desse conselho.

_Rapazes foram esquartejados e jogados no Tamisa. As pistas me trouxeram até aqui.

_Quem você acha que é o responsável?

_Algum demônio, ou alguém querendo ser um demônio.

John Constantine despediu-se de seu velho amigo e perambulou a esmo pelo cais, procurando sentir as vibrações no ar, ao mesmo tempo em que seguia sua intuição. A sensação física, de que estava se metendo em território de uma entidade maléfica, era muito forte. Encontrou algumas plantas secas pelos cantos, cinzas, roupas sujas sob caixas de papelão, o típico lixo dos sem teto.

_Ei, escute, você. Quero falar com você. Eu pago por isso.

_O que é Yuppie?

_Yuppie? 'Cê tá perdido no tempo, tá não?

_Vocês não se chamam mais assim?

_Não, agora nos chamam babacas.

_Combina.

_Sei. Diga. Soube das mortes?

_Mortes? Todo mundo morre hoje em dia.

_Eu falo dos esquartejamentos.

_...

_E então? 'Tou pagando.

_Pobres garotos. Nem souberam o que os atingiu.

_O que os atingiu?

_O filho das trevas.

_O diabo?

_O próprio.

_Você viu acontecer?

_Não, mas é como se visse.

_Sei.

_'Cê acha que eu tou inventando?

_Se é verdade por que ainda está aqui?

_É que as pessoas normais do outro lado da cidade, não são tão normais assim.

_Falou.

"Vidas desperdiçadas, jogadas fora como brinquedos sem valor. Será que foi mesmo um demônio? Ou um humano desgraçado, que escolheu fazer coisas erradas e com isso atraiu o inferno para si. Vidas desperdiçadas, jogadas fora". Constantine acendeu um cigarro enquanto pensava nisso. Foi então que compreendeu.

_Já de volta velho?

_Já velho. Você também.

_O que está pensando John?

_Você já se meteu em encrencas com o capeta no passado, velho. Por que ele te deixaria em paz, quando você deve a ele e é tão fácil te achar? Ou melhor, esbarrar em você, quando se está tendo um pouco de diversão no submundo, desperdiçando a própria vida com álcool, cigarros, sexo, drogas. Diga-me. Foi fácil para você Swift?

_Não velho, não foi fácil. Não vou me justificar para você Constantine.

_Não precisa. Acho que você teve da vida tudo que quis e tudo que pôde tomar.

_Isso já chega.

Swift levantou a mão na altura da boca e começou um encantamento silencioso. Constantine cuspiu o cigarro fora. Virou-se e procurou uma rota de fuga. Entrou num velho armazém abandonado. Ele geralmente enfrentava seus inimigos, mas até saber quem estava enfrentando achou melhor ficar distante.

Da janela do armazém ele viu quando uma horrenda criatura com forma de quimera aproximou-se de Swift. Este ainda fazia seus movimentos grimóricos quando a criatura o atacou. Swift ainda tentou argumentar, imaginando que de alguma forma poderia controlar aquela criatura das trevas. Foi impiedosamente esquartejado e atirado ao rio. A seguir a criatura caminhou em direção às sombras e desapareceu no ar.

"Isso ainda foi pouco pra você velho".


End file.
